


Insatiable

by punk_pandame



Series: Tales from The Lime [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Biting, Dogs, Ear Piercings, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Dates, Flogging, Genital Piercing, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Latino Inuzuka Kiba, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nude Photos, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Pegging, Piercings, Scars, Scratching, Showers, Strap-Ons, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Trans Inuzuka Kiba, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS- i'm working on too many things at once right now so when i finish something i'll come back to thisKiba always wants more. Bigger, faster, harder. He's overwhelming in his desire. It's driven people away before. Has he finally met his match in Ino?WIP, multi-chapter, all acts are consensual
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Tales from The Lime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061780
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	1. When One Meets Another

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first f/m so pls be nice lol

_Insatiable_.

That was always the word people used to describe him. He always wanted more of everything. If he was going to ride a rollercoaster, it had to be the fastest one. If he was going to sled down a hill, it had to be the tallest. If he was going to play a game, then he was going to play hard. In some ways it was good; he worked his ass off. When he took a job, he gave it his all. He took his work seriously and he climbed ranks quickly. In other ways it did him a huge disservice.

Right now was a perfect example. Tenten had bet him earlier this week that he couldn’t keep up with her, and now he was at The Lime on his one day off because his stupid ass couldn’t resist a dare. The challenge was _supposed_ to be just going drink-for-drink with her, but being the insatiable man he was, Kiba was instead aiming to out-drink her. Which was foolish. Clearly Tenten was not, in fact, a human being. She drank like a fish, and yet she didn’t even sway in her seat, hardly even slurred. Only her flushed cheeks gave away the fact that she was hammered. Kiba was struggling. He couldn’t risk losing this, though; they had now amassed a small crowd in addition to their little table of six. Lee was Tenten’s hype-man and designated driver. Hinata was Kiba’s designated driver, but she wasn’t really the hype-man type. Her encouragements were soft, like a mother bird trying to coax a chick out of the nest. Shino and Neji were also going drink-for-drink with one another, but they were total lightweights and had called it almost immediately. Now they just nursed their drinks and made catty remarks about everyone and everything. Kiba made a mental note he’d surely forget later to keep them separated if they decided to drink again; they were _way_ too mean together.

Tenten easily downed another mojito. Kiba struggled through his cuba libre. 

“What’s wrong, dog boy? Regretting your decisions?” she asked. _Yes._

“No way! M’jus’ gettin’ started.” _You know you’re smashed when you can hear_ _yourself_ _slurring…_

“I bet you couldn’t even walk a straight line.”  
“Bet you the tab that I can.”

“The whole tab? Let’s make it interesting, then. Why don’t ya go to the bar and order us another round of drinks?” He peeled back his lips in the beginnings of a snarl, but got up nonetheless. He wasn’t about to prove her right. _I can do this,_ he thought. _Little Engine That Could this shit. It’s fine. I’m not_ _that_ _drunk…_

He made it to the bar without even tripping, sticking his tongue out at Tenten over his shoulder. 

“‘Scuse me, we can’t find our waitress. Can I order another round for the table over there?” he called, turning back around to face Izumo.

“Sure bud, what’re you all drinking?”

He snapped to attention. Not Izumo. Instead, a beautiful woman. No, scratch that, _the most beautiful woman_ he’d ever seen. She rose from a crouch beneath the bar, grabbing more glasses. Long blonde hair nearly hid eyes of aquamarine, fair skin ruddy with exertion as she handled multiple orders at once. It was a busy Thursday. _Oh holy shit._ She arched a brow, and the tilt of her head revealed silver earrings all the way around. She was tall as she rose to her full height at last. _O_ _h fuck._ She clicked a pen with a perfectly manicured nail. _Oh no, oh fuck, oh shit-_

“Hate to rush ya, pal, but I don’t have all night. What’re you drinking?”

He blinked. Blinked again for good measure. _Right. The task at hand. Right…_

“One cuba libre, one mojito, two sex on the beach. Actually, no. Make that _two_ cuba libre.” She nodded, scribbling it down for the waitress and setting up a tray with cups. _This ain’t her first rodeo. She’s working so fast, like she’s been here all this time-_ “You new?” he asked. She nodded distractedly.

“The old guys quit.”

“Izumo and Kotetsu _quit_?!” he cried. She nodded again.

“You didn’t hear it from me, but the day shift waitress said they bought a boat and fucked off to sail around the world. Apparently they’ve been talking about it for years, but their midlife crises finally got them off their asses to do it.” Kiba blinked a few more times.

“That’s wild! I can’t believe they finally grew a set and did it!” The bartender’s brows raised.

“Oh, so it’s true?”  
“Probably! They really have been talking about it for years. And if the waitress you talked to was Kurenai, then it’s _definitely_ true. She’s the sweetest woman in the world, she’d _never_ tell a lie like that.” She smirked.

“Sounds like you know this place pretty well. Used to work here or something?”

“Still do, actually. I’m usually on night shift security. I’m off today, though.”

“And you had nothing better to do than hang out at work?” she scoffed, though her smile betrayed her amusement.

“The Lime happens to be the best bar in town. Why shouldn’t I get to enjoy it as a patron as well as an employee?” She shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Kiba’s heart stuttered.

“Fair enough. Could I get your name, Mr. Security Guard?” _Okay, be smooth, be cool-_

“Inuzuka Kiba. And you?”

“Yamanaka Ino.”

They offered each other their hands, shaking them. She was warm, and bracelets tinkled on her wrist. No rings in sight. _Oh fuck yeah._

“Listen, Ino, there’s a few work groupchats. Has anyone added you yet?” She smirked again. _She knows exactly the game I’m playing-_

“No, I wasn’t aware. Would you like to add me, Kiba?” _And yet, she's playing along anyway. God,_ _my name sounds so good in her voice-_

“Sure, hon.” He leaned across the bar, plucking her pen from the breast pocket of her shirt and scribbling his name and number on her palm. She giggled a little at the tickle, blushed, gazed at him from under her eyelashes. _She’s into me. She’s so into me…_ “See ya later," he promised with a wink. _I should change my name to Rico Suave-_

“See ya.”

Kiba returned to the table feeling triumphant. His grin was way too wide, and when Midori came back with their drinks he downed both of his with a second-wind of gusto. Tenten raised a brow, surprised.

“Did something good happen, Kiba?”  
“Very good.”

When pressed, though, Kiba didn't say a word. He was content with silent gloating and sneaking glances back at the bar over his shoulder. 


	2. The Spark Between Blades

Kiba woke up the next afternoon to the sound of his phone pinging. He groaned, shoving Akamaru aside so he could roll over onto his back, shielding his face from the sunlight with his arm. 

"Fucking Tenten," he cursed. He'd won the challenge, but at the cost of feeling like absolute garbage. _Time to break out the pozole..._

He stretched, snatching the phone off the nightstand and pocketing it as he shuffled out into the kitchen. All the lights were on, making him squint and curse again.

"Why are all the lights on?"

"You left them that way," came Shino's voice. It was followed soon after by most of the lights flipping off. "I fed the dog this morning, by the way."

"Thanks. How come _you're_ not hungover?" Kiba grumbled. Shino shrugged, already making a beeline for the freezer and taking out the leftover pozole from the last time Kiba got this wrecked.

"I drank far less than you."  
"You're a lightweight. Shouldn't it have been equivalent?"

"You drank _a lot_ , Kiba."

He groaned, pressing his forehead to the table. It was nice and cool. And dark. Akamaru whined under the table, placing his head in Kiba's lap.

"Don't lie to me, buddy. He just said you ate." He scratched behind his ears, earning happy pants. He listened to Shino plop the block of frozen soup into a pot to slowly defrost and boil across the room.

"Aspirin?" Shino offered.

"Yes, please." Kiba felt him pass behind his chair and listened to his footsteps pad down the hallway into the bathroom. He finally lifted his head and blearily opened his phone. Lots of Discord notifications he chose to ignore, a message from his mom he knew better than to leave waiting but ignored anyway, and-

He blinked. An unsaved phone number, but the words: _Yamanaka Ino. It was great meeting you_ 😉

He felt his heart skip a few beats. He added her to his contacts with lightning speed, added her to the all-staff groupchat, and sent her number to Hinata to add to the bar and waitstaff chats. He went back to Ino's original message. _She's totally flirting with me. There's no way that winky face was an accident, right?_

IK: _Nice meeting you, too_ 😉 _Have a good first night?_

He absently took the aspirin and water bottle Shino offered, waiting for a response. _Will she play hard to get, or lay all her cards on the table at once-?_

YI: _It was only okay until I met you. Now I can say it was great._

A giddy rush. _No reservations about dating in the workplace, I guess. Then again, The Lime is kinda known for it. Just look at Naruto and Nightshade..._

IK: _Meeting you was definitely the highlight of my night._

YI: _Are you working tonight?_

IK: _Sure am. I'm even stationed on your floor._

YI: _Lucky me. I'll have something pretty to look at all night_

IK: _I'll be looking at something way prettier_ 😉

"You're hitting on the new bartender, aren't you."

Kiba choked on a gulp of water.

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb," Shino admonished, stirring the stew.

"Okay, so what if I am? Does it matter?"  
"Shouldn't shit where you eat."

"She expressed interest first!" he cried, though that might have been a lie. Who started it? He could admit his recollection was a bit fuzzy. Most of the night after meeting her was a blur.

"You're playing a dangerous game."  
"Don't say shit like that, Shino, I'll get hard," he warned teasingly. Shino's nose wrinkled beneath his sunglasses.

"Gross."

He dropped the bowl of soup in front of Kiba.

"What, am I gonna eat this with my hands?"

"Do you really need the blind man to fetch you a spoon?" he retaliated. Kiba rolled his eyes, getting up and getting it himself

"You're not blind, you're _colorblind_." Still, Kiba got up and got it himself, shoving Shino out of the way good-naturedly. The other man rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Still think banging her is a bad idea."

"Good thing I didn't ask."

Kiba sat back down with his soup while Shino disappeared into his bedroom. _Probably time to feed the bugs,_ he thought, blowing on his first spoonful. His phone pinged again.

_UN: You working tonight?_

He raised a brow. Naruto texted him pretty frequently- they were friends, or so Kiba liked to think- but he rarely mentioned work.

_IK: Yeah, why?_

_UN: Damn. I need someone to cover me tonight._

Kiba snorted.

_IK: Throw your back out fucking Nightshade again?_

_UN: THAT WAS ONE TIME, ASSHOLE_

Kiba laughed, texting Naruto back with one hand while he ate more soup with the other. The heat was making him sweat; he could practically feel the rum leeching out of his skin.

_IK: Just text the group. I'm sure someone else can cover you._

_UN: I will, I just wanted to check with you first._

_UN: I'd rather give you an extra shift than some kid I hardly know._

Kiba smirked.

_IK: Thanks for thinking of me Naruto. Enjoy your day off._

_UN: I will! haha_

Kiba ended up eating two bowls of pozole. By then his mouth was burning from the chiles- he always made it extra spicy- and he was drenched in sweat. It forced him to hydrate. He guzzled Gatorade before and after his shower, and by the time he flopped back into his bed he felt a lot more human. His phone pinged. _Must have gotten a message while I was in the shower..._ He held it over his head.

_YI: Are you always this smooth?_

_IK: On a good day._

_YI: You better not be the type who talks a big game over text and clams up in person._

He snorted. He may have been caught off-guard the night before, but he was certainly _not_ that type.

_IK: Trust me, honey, I could sweet-talk you in my sleep._

_YI: We'll see about that, stud_ 😘

For perhaps the first time ever, Kiba arrived early for work.

He found Naruto upstairs on the third floor.

"ID ple- Kiba?" He grinned toothily, leaning on Naruto's little podium by the door. "What're you doing up here? And so _early_?"

"Listen, I need your help."

"Is it the new bartender? 'Cause, listen, I know she's hot, but I've heard she's crazy as fuck." He shoved Kiba aside to let some patrons in. He idly scanned the ID's with him out of habit, leaning on the podium from the inside now.

"Crazy how? You know I like 'em a lil nuts." Naruto smirked.

"Don't we all?"  
"C'mon, Naruto, tell me what you know! I'm desperate here!"

"Oh, come off it, you're not desperate. You just want a new body under you."

"No, this is different, Naruto! There's something _there_. She's really into me and we just met!"

"Listen, Kiba, I'm serious. The woman is..." He gestured vaguely, as if the word would appear out of thin air if he waved his hand around long enough. "Insatiable."

Kiba felt his pupils dilate. _Insatiable._ Kiba's word, and now her word, too. _Someone like me._ In an instant, hundreds of scenarios played out in his head. Most of them taking place in the bedroom. _Have I finally found someone who can keep up with me? Or even challenge me...?_

"I think I'm in love."

Naruto snorted, shattering the moment and forcing Kiba to focus.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're insane. I don't think even _you_ can keep up with her sex drive."

"You have _no idea_ what I'm capable of." Kiba flashed him a grin. "Now tell me about her." Naruto sighed, writing some X's on the back of some hands and looking over more ID's.

"Alright, fine. I don't know her well, but Sakura does so everything I know is secondhand." Kiba nodded, listening carefully. "She's never stuck with one person for longer than a month. Her sex drive is crazy high and she gets bored of them not being able to keep up, or they find out the kind of hardcore shit she's _really_ into and get scared off. She loves any kind of intense experience, not just sex. Notice all her earrings?" Kiba nodded, enthralled. "I've heard she's got way more piercings than that. And beneath her clothes she's covered in tatts. It's like an addiction for her."

It took all of Kiba's self-control not to drool.

"I'm gonna marry this girl."

"Fucking Christ, Kiba." Naruto shooed him away. "Go, go. Hook up and have sex on a rollercoaster and birth psychotic adrenaline-junkie kids for all I care. Just don't get hurt, man." Kiba's grin was nearly predatory.

"I won't."

Kiba raced downstairs to the second floor, vision narrowing until all he could see was the bar. She was there. He wondered if she was there early to make a good impression on her first week at work, or if she was always punctual. _I could be here early from now on if it means I can see her more..._ He walked straight through the dancefloor, heedless of the bodies he had to push aside to get where he was going. No one was going to fuck with the guy whose shirt read "security", after all. Ino was washing a glass, all cold concentration as she filled orders. The Friday night rush was starting early. He shoved down the urge to jump over the bar. Instead he slammed his hands down on it, making the glasses underneath rattle, hoping to gain her attention. She maintained her composure and merely raised one delicate brow.

"I take it you talked to someone about me," she said coolly, setting up a drink for a gentleman who signaled to her at the end of the bar.

"I sure did. And my only question is: what are we waiting for?"

He swore he saw her eyes flash before she re-focused on pouring the drink.

"Well, y'see, Kiba, I need this job if I want to eat. Which I do enjoy doing, for the record." _I bet you fucking do, you absolute-_

"After work, then. I'll take you home."

"I'll drive."  
"Only if you promise to go fast." Her lips spread in a grin, and her earrings became visible as she tucked her hair behind her ear. He licked his lips as he thought about grazing his tongue over each one, nibbling the stretch of flesh between her industrial piercing, pulling at her lobe with his teeth-

"Only if you promise to pay for the speeding tickets." He snorted.

"You don't need me for that. You could just flash your tits and get out of it." She side-eyed him, passing the scotch down the bar in one fluid movement. 

"You're brazen. I like you, Inuzuka."

"You'll like me even better after tonight."

"Promise?"

He took her hand as she turned back around. He raised the back of her hand to his lips. It would have been princely if not for the lusty blaze in his eyes. Hers smoldered in return, even as she blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Yamanaka Ino, I promise you that after tonight, you'll never want me to leave your bed." He swore her eyes glittered.

"We'll see about that."

They spent the whole night stealing glances at one another. Kiba searched for the ink she supposedly had all over body, but couldn't see any evidence of tattoos. He itched with anticipation, willing this shift to pass quickly so he could find out. Kiba liked to know people inside-out. He got along so well with Naruto because he was open about everything (except for Nightshade), and he got along equally well with Hinata because she was like a puzzle he could work on bits and pieces at a time. But his partners were something else. He loved getting to know a new partner. He loved unlocking all their secrets, memorizing their scent, finding out what makes them tick. He wanted to map their bodies and create a mental timeline of their lives and imagine the kind of future they wanted. _Insatiable._ This was the thing, above all else, that had scared everyone before Ino away. Hopefully it would just draw her nearer instead. _If I'm really lucky, then she'll be the person I've been waiting for all this time. The person who can take my intensity..._

Five in the morning. The patrons were gone and the bar was clean and Ino was waiting for him. He'd locked down their floor and ushered everyone else out. Now they were alone. He took her hand with a grin and pulled her out the door, locking it behind her, sealing the second floor away. It took all he had not to sprint down the stairs with her. They giggled as if they were doing something scandalous- and he supposed in theory they were, though it wasn't like anyone at The Lime really cared- and their cars beeped simultaneously as they both hit the buttons on their keys. Kiba hesitantly let go of her hand, wanting nothing more than to keep holding it but having no choice.

"I gotta get something from my car," he explained. She nodded, winking as she walked off across the lot to her own car. It was so quiet now, he could hear her heels click on the asphalt. He watched from his own car, making sure she got into hers safely. It was only once she was in the driver's seat that he opened his backseat and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. He closed the door and locked the car with another loud beep. Ino had already driven around in a little mint-green Bug. He snorted, walking around the front and opening the passenger's side door. "I didn't peg you as the Beetle type."

"I didn't peg _you_ as the 'overnight bag in his car' type." He laughed, closing the door and buckling up.

"Now that's just proof you're a poor judge of character." 

"Maybe you are, too."  
"We're perfect for each other, then." She smiled, pulling out of the parking lot and onto a seldom-used backstreet.

They rode in companionable silence for a bit. Kiba tried to distractedly to figure out where they were going. He didn't much care. She could bring his ass to an abandoned warehouse and he wouldn't complain. 

"You live on the east side?" he asked after a while. She nodded. "You must be doing well." She rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. My dad's the only reason I'm living comfortably right now."

"Ah, you saying I bagged a rich girl?"  
"Watch it, Inuzuka, or I'll dump you on the shoulder without a second thought." Her grin betrayed that she wouldn't, so he saw it fit to laugh.

"But I haven't even said anything controversial yet!" She flipped the right blinker on at a red light.

"Well, go ahead and say it."

"I bet I can guess your exact situation."

"Do your worst."

His turn to grin, betraying the fact that he wasn't thinking that hard at all even though he drummed his fingers against his lower lip in mock consideration.

"You came from a wealthy family. You tried to be the good daughter, but the more you tried, the more you wanted to rebel. It started in high school, sneaking around doing little things here and there that you weren't supposed to. Come college, you let lose and started blatantly breaking rules. Your folks warned you, but the angrier they got the more you wanted to piss them off. They cut you off before you graduated, so you started making your own way with stupid odd jobs. You managed to get your degree, and you went into whatever stuffy line of work you studied for, but you found you liked shit work better. You got frustrated, gave it all up, and now you're a cam girl, a bartender, whatever it is that gets you through the month." A few moments of silence. "How close did I get?"

They rolled to a stop at another red light.

"You're close," she admitted easily  
"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Except I have _two_ degrees." His brows shot up into his hairline.

"Two?!" She laughed.

"What, I don't seem smart enough to have a Master's?" she teased. She shifted in her seat a bit. "I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, so I just became a psychologist like my old man. I was good at it, but _god_ was I miserable. Working in a lab is tedious, working with patients is exhausting, and working in an office makes me wanna tear my own hair out." She shook her head. "I tried it all. I _wanted_ to like it. But the truth is, I've found way more fulfillment being a cam girl since my junior year of college. I enjoy making porn. And I like doing 'shit jobs', so to speak. I like the physical exertion, I like not having to think terribly hard. Saving my brain for more important things, y'know?" Kiba nodded.

"I get it. Personally, I fucking _hated_ school. I dunno if it's 'cause I'm too stupid for it, or I just genuinely don't like it. I did one year of college 'cause my mom made me, but I dropped out. I've been working odd jobs ever since. It's actually thanks to Naruto that I got a job at The Lime. Pays me enough that I can still volunteer in my time off instead of working non-stop."

"Volunteer?" she asked, clearly wanting to hear more. Kiba smiled. _She's actually interested in me, not just the sex. Great sign..._

"Animal shelter. I've worked with animals my whole life. My mom runs a veterinarian's office-slash-dog sanctuary. My sister works there as a veterinary assistant now. I did reception for a while, but mom got a bit sick of my shit when I decided not to go to school, so she fired me and gave me a month to get outta the house."

"Harsh," she said, pitying him with a shake of her head. He waved her off.

"That's just how she is. Tough love is her MO. We're over it now." Ino nodded.

"I'm glad you two were able to patch things up." Kiba nodded back.

"Family is the most important thing in life. That's how I was raised."

"Family can also be the toughest to get along with," she said cryptically. He fully intended to ask her about it, but Ino cut the engine at that very moment. They'd rolled up the driveway of a tiny house on a corner. "Here we are. Home sweet home." He blinked. The house couldn't have had more than one bedroom.

"You live alone?" he asked. She nodded. "Isn't that dangerous for a pretty girl like you?" She smirked.

"I live for danger."

Kiba hoped she didn't notice the shiver those words sent down his spine. _She's perfect..._

He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he walked in. Part of him thought maybe her house would be decorated like a witch's cave, and that would admittedly have been pretty sweet. Another part of him expected bubblegum pop. A third part had expected the sterile environment of a working professional, expertly designed and decorated. Instead, he was treated to what was _actually_ there: a homey eclecticism. The lights were all a soft gold as she flicked them on. There were photos and paintings on the walls, knick-knacks on shelves and a homemade quilt thrown over the back of her couch. It wasn't messy, but decidedly lived-in. There were books on the coffee table and dishes in the sink and a few shoes laying around by the front door, and it was all-in-all incredibly normal. Nothing to signal a wild side at all, really. 

"Make yourself at home. Want a drink?" she called from the kitchen. He nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, um, whatever you got."

"Ya like Jack?" He grinned. _She's fucking perfect-_

"Jack's great."

He removed his shoes at the door and set his duffel bag down by the couch. He peered out the sliding glass door into the backyard. _Sizable_. _Akamaru would love it_. He felt Ino approach from behind and turned. She handed him his glass of Jack, gesturing for a toast.

"What should we toast to?" Kiba asked. She considered it a moment, the tip of her tongue sneaking out to wet her lips. Without the heels, she was Kiba's height exactly. He could se her face so clearly.

"To meeting you." He smiled.

"To meeting you," he agreed, their glasses clinking.

They downed their shots in one go. She looked so beautiful, cast with a golden glow by the lamp in the corner. He set the empty glass down on a clear spot on the coffee table. She tilted her head to the side, trying to guess what he was going to do. He moved slowly enough that she could stop him if she wanted to. She didn't. She just let his palm caress her cheek, let his thumb stroke along a high cheekbone and his fingers comb through thick blonde hair.

"You're beautiful," he said. She smiled, leaning into the touch a bit.

"I just got off a shift. I probably look like hell."

"Not to me."

They leaned in at the same time, lips brushing. He let her set the pace. He only pressed forward when she did, tongues meeting with a sizzle that had them both inhaling sharply. His knees nearly gave out beneath him at the sensation of warm metal in her mouth. _Tongue piercing..._ His hand shifted to the back of her head, tangling in platinum locks, as her nails scraped across the nape of his neck. Their bodies pressed together, free arms wrapping around each other's waists. The kiss became more urgent, tongues intertwined, and they both gave a little moan into each other's mouths.

"You have a tongue piercing," he managed dazedly. She chuckled.

"And it's good for more than just make-outs."

He growled, diving back in for her mouth. She was intoxicating. Beneath the taste of Jack Daniels was something unique and soft, undeniably _her_. He wanted more. So much more. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, to reach further in, to map her mouth and savor the taste of her lips. She moaned again, grinding her hips just once against his. He felt more than saw her brows raise as they parted for air. Her hand trailed down from the nape of his neck, down his chest, and stopped at his belt buckle.

"So Kiba... tell me exactly what I'm working with here," she breathed, and it was not an accusation or a judgement, just a statement. He grinned.

"Why don't I just show you?" She smiled against his lips.

"Bedroom?" she offered. He grinned, giving her one more kiss.

"Lead the way."

He hefted his bag up and followed her down a short hall. She opened the door on the right. He assumed the one at the end of the hall was the bathroom. She tugged him in by the hand, shutting the door behind him and backing him up against it. They didn't speak, only crushed their lips together, her knee slotting between his legs. _Love me a woman who takes charge-_

"I want to see you," she said with a voice like gravel and silk. He shuddered. 

"Only if you let me see you."

"Deal."

She leaned back only far enough to toss her shirt away. Kiba bit his lip to hold back a lewd noise. She was fucking _flawless._ She was sharp collarbones and soft skin, strong arms and a full chest. And sure enough, there was ink. Flowers and vines ran half-sleeves down her arms, bloomed across her shoulders and wrapped beneath her breasts to crawl down her ribs. They weren't finished, the flowers on her ribs uncolored outlines at the moment. It looked gorgeous as it was. He tugged his own shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. She licked her lips, raking her gaze appreciatively over his torso, seemingly unperturbed by his many scars. _Guess we both like what we see..._ She went to unclip her bra, but Kiba stopped her, easily snapping it open with one hand. _Goddamn, her nipples are pierced, too..._ Her eyes widened.

"How long did it take to learn that trick?" she breathed. He grinned.

"Let's just say I had way more practice than most guys."

They met in the middle for another kiss. Ino leaned back, walking them toward the bed until they fell into it together. Kiba wrapped his arms around her, one stroking her back while the other wove through her hair. He nipped her jaw, sucked a light trail down her neck. She rolled her hips against him, silently begging for more, her fingers ghosting against his sides. His mouth rounded one breast, stopping to lavish the nipple with attention. He noted the way she gasped as he flicked his tongue against the piercing, the shudder as he sank his teeth in around her nipple, the moan that escaped her as he sucked and pulled off.

"Sensitive, Ino?" he teased huskily. She squeezed her knees against his hips.

"Fuck, you say that so hot," she mumbled. He laughed, leaning in to do the same for her left nipple. This one was even more sensitive, it seemed, her reaction intensifying.

"Ino..." 

In a flash of movement, Kiba was on his back, shielded on one side by the curtain of Ino's hair.

"My turn, Kiba," she purred. He moaned into her mouth as she dove for a kiss, pierced tongue swirling around his, making him buck up into her. _My name... sounds so good... in her voice..._ She ground into him with unprecedented fervor. He rolled his hips to match. Her tongue dragged down his throat, her teeth sliding across his pulse-point. Seductively threatening. It burned him up.

She left hickeys all the way down his shoulder. She lifted his left arm, tracing scars with her lips and tongue. She didn't stop at his biceps like he thought she would; she descended, down to his elbow, to his wrist, to the slash in his palm that made all his fingers tingle. She found every scar, even the ones hidden in the creases of his knuckles, and gave them each attention. He watched with half-lidded eyes as she took his whole pinky finger into her mouth. Hot jolts of pleasure raced up his arm as she sucked each finger, maintaining eye contact, leaving him panting beneath her. The air was hot and heavy, and he couldn't wait anymore. 

He lunged, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. She locked her legs around him, clawing at his belt until it came undone. She licked her lips, eyes bright as she snapped it. Kiba's whole body tensed. She was powerful with that belt folded in her hands.

"Another time," she promised.

"Glad to hear I've already earned another time."

He dipped her backward only long enough to shimmy her slacks off, tossing them aside. He closed his eyes as he drew his palms up her legs, toward a pair of maroon panties he didn't dare touch yet. He was too busy appreciating her strong legs. 

"Wanna bury my face between these thighs," he purred. She smirked, shifting to spread her legs a bit.

"Don't be shy, dog boy. I got all night."

"Morning," he corrected. She snorted. 

"Keep it up and I'll change my mind."

They abandoned the banter as Kiba nosed the fabric of her underwear. She was warm and wet already, he could smell it, and it made shivers race across his skin. He gripped the fabric between his teeth and pulled. Her breath caught as he pulled them all the way down, never once using his hands, and flung them off into nowhere with a wild shake of his head.

"You know a whole lot of tricks, don't ya?" she teased. He slid his teeth up her inner thigh, making her shiver. 

"You haven't seen anything yet."

His tongue slotted between her lips as if they he were made to eat her out. Her palms twisted against the sheets and a pleasured noise escaped her. Kiba explored her with laser focus, seeing exactly how she liked his tongue to move against her clit (which had _multiple_ piercings), exactly how deep he could get it inside of her, letting her taste envelope him. She writhed beneath him, and he placed his hands on quivering thighs to keep her still. 

"Kiba... _fuck_..." Her voice pitched upward, her body tensing as she fought the impending orgasm, her hands flying to her chest as if to hold it in.

"Don't hold back, Ino."

She tossed her head back with a keening moan, her body trembling, his name dripping sweet as honey from her lips. He moaned against her inner thigh as he sucked a bruise there, dragging his tongue back over her clit one last time before he pulled away. He made a show of licking his lips clean. She watched with lust-glazed eyes, her fingers still working her nipples as she rode out the last few waves of pleasure.

"No one's ever made me cum that fast," she panted. He smirked.

"Guess you hooked up with some real losers." She sat back up, breath hot on his face.

"Guess so," she agreed, licking his cheek. Her brows furrowed, puzzled. "What kind of paint do you use?" He mirrored her confused expression.

"Huh?"  
"The marks on your face. They're... they're painted, right?" He grinned. He'd nearly forgotten that those might be weird for her.

"They're tattoos, hon." Her breath left her body. The silence that followed was deafening. He wondered dimly if that was a turn-off.

"That's so fucking hot," she said at last, making the worry leave as soon as it'd appeared. Her hands, still a bit shaky, found his fly. She deftly undid the button and pulled the zipper, fingers poised to remove his pants and boxers in one go. "Your turn."

She shoulder-checked him, knocking him back onto the bed so hard he bounced and ripped the remainder of his clothes away. He was laid bare now, but not entirely naked. A harness was strapped around his waist and under his legs. A silicone cock stood proud from the spot over his own crotch. Her eyes widened. He expected that, but he hadn't expected them to widen with _delight_. He usually got confusion or repulsion, surprise at the very least, but no. She was different. She looked unabashedly _thrilled_ and it made him blush. Her voice came out in a breathy laugh.

"I have the exact same harness and cock. Just a lighter skintone." Kiba didn't really know how to respond, so he found himself barking out a laugh too. The way she touched it was almost reverent, as if she were looking at something sacred. "I'm so excited to be on the receiving end of this thing..."

With that, she settled on hands and knees to suck his cock. He watched with pupils blown wide as her lips stretched around it. She took it inch by inch with pacing born of experience, gazing up at him through her lashes when he bottomed out inside her. Kiba wouldn't lie, he overcompensated with his cock; it was a solid eight inches in length. She should _not_ have reasonably been able to deep-throat it. But then again, nothing they were doing was _reasonable_. This was the sexual encounter of two insatiable people. When they met, sparks flew like the clanging of blades, each exerting a different but equal force, and they became a stalemate as well as a matched pair. Of course Ino could deep-throat his cock. _Of course_ she could.

"Holy shit..." 

She worked the cock no differently than one made of flesh and blood. Her lipstick left a ring at the base of it, as if to mark him as belonging to her. She bobbed her head, swirled her tongue, licked from base to tip. Kiba's breath came in erratic gasps, his hands twisted so hard in the sheets they hurt. _Ino... how are you so..._

"Don't hold back, Kiba," she teased, echoing his words as she eyed his hands. "You wanna grab my hair, don't you?" He hesitated, his mind cloudy.

"D-don't wanna h-hurt you or-" She broke him off with a nearly sadistic grin.

"I like the way it hurts."

He snatched handfuls of her hair, digging his nails into her scalp, and she hummed a low moan around his cock as she took all of him in again, sucking him off faster and faster. His toes curled, his back seized, he felt it coming and he refused to hold back.

"Ino...! _Ino_...!"

He moaned from deep in his chest, the noise rumbling through both their bodies as he reached the apex of his orgasm. His whole body quaked. Looking down, he found Ino mid-orgasm as well, having reached down to touch herself at some point, too, and that only prolonged his climax. He gave a hiss of pleasure, writhing, and he had to force his fists to unclench so she could raise her head up off him and breathe. She came up with an obscene slurp that had a shiver shooting down Kiba's spine again. _I can't take it anymore-!_

He yanked her hair, forcing her to crawl up the length of his body, and once they were nose-to-nose he smashed his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss. They were clashing teeth and bloodied lips, nails sinking into each other's skin.

"You like it rough, Ino?" he growled.

"Rougher than you're willing to be."  
"Wanna bet?" 

He twisted a fistful of her hair and pulled, exposing the soft column of her throat. This time he gave her a collar of bruises, making her hips gyrate. He tucked his legs in to kneel beneath her, pulling her up into his lap by the hair and a firm grip on her ass.

"Fuck... should've gotten my gear out..."

"Not too late," he argued, finally going for her ear. She gasped wetly, nails searing between his shoulder blades. She might have drawn blood, and the mere thought of that had him panting. 

"Too impatient now... want your cock..." He grunted an affirmative, still biting and sucking his way up the shell of her ear, eliciting high moans from the woman towering over him. He pulled her hair-tie from her wrist without even looking, pulling all her hair back and fastening it into a loose ponytail with an expertise that must have surprised her. "Now you're just- _ah_!- showing off..." He grinned, finally releasing her ear to suck a bruise beneath her jaw, feeling her pulse quicken beneath her skin.

"You're easier to impress than I thought."

"Big talk. This better not... be all you got..."

She gasped as his cock prodded at her entrance.

"Far from it, babe."

She didn't hesitate. She immediately lowered herself until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Her back arched and head tilted back in a silent moan. He had never seen someone so gorgeous in his life. She glowed with sweat and the healthy vermilion sheen of exertion. Fly-away hairs made a halo over her head. Her lips were kiss-swollen and bruises blended with tattoos. She was disheveled, debauched, and he hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. _She's so perfect. So beautiful. Ino..._ He gave an experimental thrust upward.

"Yes, Kiba!" She rolled her hips to match without hesitation as he set a slow, hard pace. He knew he was staring, eyes wide and unblinking with hunger, but her eyes were closed and she either didn't care or was turned on by the heat of his gaze on her. The only sounds were their staggered panting and the slap of skin. Their breathing started to sync, inhaling gasps and exhaling wordless cries or broken variants of each other's names. _I'm fucking Ino._ A cold sweat broke out over the dry heat of passion as that reality sank in. _Me, some loser dude. I'm fucking the most beautiful woman on the planet._ He started to pick up his pace, and Ino clung to him with nails digging sharp into his shoulders. _Not just beautiful, but smart and hard-working and-_ It felt like descending the peak of a really fast rollercoaster. His stomach nearly fell out, pleasure coiling so tight inside him it _ached_ , and he fucked her faster, harder. She didn't make him stop, didn't even ask to slow down. She just locked her ankles behind him, bouncing on his cock to the same rhythm, moans pitching upward again as her core clenched, approaching another orgasm. His own nails had cut lines into her back and there were surely bruises in the shape of his fingers on her ass, but she didn't seem to mind. 

"Ino...! _Ino_...!" he called, urgent, hammering into her.

"Kiba...!" she responded, equally urgent, at a fever-pitch. " _Kiba_...!"

Their bodies snapped against each other, pulled taut with simultaneous climax. They leaned into one another, Kiba's hips stuttering while Ino's legs trembled, their heads resting heavily on each other's shoulders. For a few moments, they were too caught up in their own euphoria to do much of anything. Ino's scent had Kiba's head spinning. _Tastes and smells amazing..._ They emerged from the post-orgasmic haze drooped against each other in a loose embrace. Her palm brushed the back of his head, soothing scratches he didn't feel her make. He combed his fingers gently through her hair, releasing it from the ponytail he'd made and detangling some of the knots. He slid the hair-tie back onto her wrist like a promise, though he didn't know what exactly he was promising her. Everything, he supposed _._ It was as simple as that. _I'm in deep with this one. I think... I'm actually in love... _

"Kiba..."' 

"Hm....?"  
"You're not finished already, are you...?" He chuckled, leaving a soft kiss against her temple.

"I think I could spare another round for you."

Her eyelids fluttered open again, transfixing him, and he felt like he was falling long before she pressed him back into the mattress. She asked permission with a flickering glance, fingers slipping beneath the harness. He nodded his consent. Nimble fingers unfastened the harness and slipped it down his legs, tossing it aside and revealing what he really looked like underneath. She smiled, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. _Such a beautiful, genuine smile..._

"Do you mind if I... find out what this cock feels like?" she asked, trailing her fingers up the inside of his thighs.

"You can call it a clit. Not quite big enough to be a cock in my book," he said, spreading his legs as an invitation, feeling her touch tingle all the way up his body. "And you can have anything you want." He meant it, he realized. No reservations at all. She could ask him for anything and he'd give it to her. She grinned.

"Careful, Kiba. You'll spoil me," she warned, planting her hands on either side of him and dipping down for a kiss.

"Sure will," he mumbled, lifting his head to meet her. This kiss was sensual, just the plushness of full lips and the wet glide of tongues. She rocked forward, their clits meeting, and he shuddered at the feeling of her flesh against his for the first time. She swallowed his moans as she frotted against him. The piercings stimulated him in ways he'd never felt before; in mere seconds he was arching against her, and her hands were sliding up his arms to pin his wrists. He didn't want to look away- who would _ever_ want to stop looking at a face like hers?- but his eyes closed all the same with a needy moan. He felt as if a hot rod of pleasure speared him straight up the middle, making him tense and squirm beneath her. _It's too much,_ he thought, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as she reached down and rubbed them together. _It's too much, too much-!_

"Breathe," she whispered. He inhaled her breath like a drug, and he remembered now how his lungs worked but he couldn't remember words at all. 

"Ino..." he sighed, and his voice sounded weird even to himself, warped with ecstasy. "Ino... Ino...!"

"Kiba... lemme try something...?" she asked between kisses down his neck. Now he _had_ to remember words.

"Y-yeah," he managed. 

He didn't see what she did, but he felt her rummaging around for something under the pillows. Her hands slipped between them again, and the familiar sensation of silicone was there now too, and he opened his eyes to ask a question but before he could she turned it on.

They both cried out. The vibration was intense, far more intense than he'd anticipated. It had him latching onto Ino's shoulders, nails scrabbling for purchase on slick skin and splayed hair. The pain only made her groan in pleasure. His whole lower body went warm and numb and oversensitive all at once. He felt her click the vibrator a setting higher. He cried out, legs shaking, knees squeezing her sides, but she wasn't satisfied yet. _Insatiable._

Another setting higher. Ino screamed, her body weight crashing on top of him and her forehead digging into his clavicle as his eyes rolled back into his head. Heat ripped through him, spreading outward from the center of each cell until he was engulfed. The orgasm seemed unending. Shaking turned to convulsions. Ino's nails dug deep into his arms, the vibrator held in place between them by her pelvis pressed so tightly to his, her hips still occasionally stuttering.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, oh-!" Ino babbled, grinding down hard into him, making the toy shift along his clit, hitting an even more sensitive area. He howled, vision wiped white, sparks dancing across his skin. His pulse drowned out the vibrator, Ino, everything.

He came to slowly. The first thing he became aware of was her breathing. Their chests rose and fell at the same rhythm. Then he felt her palms cupping his face firm but soft, thumbs stroking beneath his eyes. His own fingers were tangled in her hair, arms still wrapped around her body, holding her close. She was warm. Her scent was a balm on his senses. Spring flowers growing on the remains of fall leaves. Floral and earthy, full of life. _I must smell like wet dog..._ He giggled deliriously at the thought.

"Kiba?" he heard Ino say, and his eyelids flicked open. She looked concerned, as if she'd said his name many times without a response, and now he was laying here laughing like a fucking maniac.

"Hey," he chuckled. She raised a brow, equal parts confused and amused.

"Are you aware you passed out for a second there?"

"Yeah, that happens sometimes," he muttered, slurring.

"Didn't think to tell me?"  
"Didn't think I'd have to." She propped herself up on her forearms. He watched in fascination as her tattoos rippled over her muscles, as if the flowers were swaying in a breeze.

"Kiba, can you focus on me a moment?" He blinked, meeting her eyes again. Somehow more worried than before.

"You're the only thing I _can_ focus on."

She snorted, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You need something? Water, food, some kinda medication?" He shrugged.

"We can take a break for a bit." Her eyes widened.

"Are you implying you'd like to keep going?" she asked, incredulous. He shrugged again.

"I mean, I'll be fine in twenty-ish minutes if you wanna go again."

She blinked a few times. Kiba's turn to be concerned.

"You okay?" She nodded, opening her mouth as if to speak but taking a while to get words out.

"Can I say something... absolutely crazy?" He gave a slow blink, smile spreading so wide it was a wonder his face didn't crack right open.

"I love crazy." She gave a breathy laugh, idly tracing a scar on his chest.

"Wanna stay the night?" He grinned cheekily. 

"Told you you'd never want me to leave." She batted at his shoulder.

"I'm just worried for your health, dipshit."

"Don't be. It's just low blood pressure." She nodded, sitting up. He almost whined at the loss of contact, but watching her crawl to the edge of the bed and pull open the drawer of her nightstand gave him his first good view of her back, so he couldn't complain. She was sitting in a perfect seiza, fiddling with something in her hands. The tattoos wound around her arms to the backs of her shoulders and cascaded down her back, becoming uncolored lines at about the same point as her ribs did in the front. _She's clearly working on being totally inked..._ She leaned forward a bit to grab something from further in, and he got a nice view of her ass. Which was perfect, of course it was, save for the bruises and nail-marks he'd left in the left cheek, and... "Yamanaka Ino, is that a beauty mark on your right asscheek?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Sure is. Drew it on myself."

He cackled at that response, and she giggled back as she crawled over and straddled him.

"You may insist you're fine, but I'm making you eat and drink something anyway," she declared, handing him a water bottle and granola bar. "If you can't eat this just tell me, I have all sorts of shit in here." He laughed a little, and she rose just enough for him to sit up before settling back down on his legs. 

"Alright, alright. This is fine. Thanks." She smiled as he unwrapped his granola bar and she picked her own up off the bedspread. They tapped them together as if they were toasting again, smiling. _I could get used to this,_ he thought, watching her crack open a water bottle, tip her head back, and drink. _I could really, really get used to this... _


	3. A Belt and A Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM scene in this chapter. tw for hitting, degrading dirty talk, pain, etc.
> 
> there will be even harder scenes later, so i added the graphic depictions of violence tag. it's all kinky and consensual.
> 
> translations in end notes

Kiba woke up with a fist in his face.

He jerked away, glaring in the direction it came from. Ino, out cold, stretched out over the whole bed, leaving Kiba on the edge with her fist trying to find its way into his mouth. He snorted. _Even asleep she's trying to do something lewd..._ He sat up and stretched, yawning wide. _The fuck did my phone go...?_ He got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty, and searched for his pants. He picked through the pockets, finding it on silent and with over a hundred notifications. He groaned, sitting down on the corner of the bed to scroll through it. _Discord groupchat talking about beans, Mom being annoying, Hana being annoying 'cause Mom's being annoying..._ He groaned again at the three missed calls from Shino, dialing him back as he got up and made his way out of the room.

"You fucked the bartender," Shino accused as Kiba locked himself in the bathroom.  
"Hello to you, too."

"You can't just disappear like that."

"I mean, yeah, I kinda can."

"You had two hours before I called in a missing persons report."

"Don't be a drama queen, bug face. I'm fine. Having the time of my life, actually."

"Ew, don't tell me about it. You remember the password?" Kiba groaned again.

"Shino, I'm not being held hostage, she's not trying to murder me, I'm _fine_ -"

"Just tell me you remember it." Kiba glanced over his shoulder, as if Ino would be standing right there, and covered his mouth a bit as he said, "Easter". He rolled his eyes at Shino's grunt on the other end of the line. "Good. Have fun, use a condom, bye."

"Feed the dog?"

"You know I already did."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

He hung up, then jumped at a knock on the door.

"Kiba?" came a groggy voice. He swung the door open. Ino still looked half-asleep, naked as the day she was born just as Kiba still was, and he found it strangely endearing.

"All yours," he said, holding the door for her. She merely grunted, swinging the door shut behind her again. He walked away, collecting his clothes and stuffing them in the duffel bag. He pulled out a fresh set, debating. _Do I leave now? Do I shower? Do I ask her about getting breakfast? I've never stayed over the first night before. I don't even have my car with me. What time is it?_ He checked his phone, groaning. _Three hours until we have to be back at work. Is it even worth going home? Will she let me hang out and just take me to the shift with her? Not to sound like Shikamaru, but this is suddenly such a drag_...

"Hey."

He pretended his heart didn't leap up into his throat. Ino was leaning in the bedroom doorway, looking much more awake now. She was bare-faced, having washed away the remains of her makeup from the night before. He marveled at the freckles dotting her face, most of them clustered on the tops of her cheeks and over her nose in a stripe, and the fact that her eyelashes were naturally blonde, not black. _So cute..._

"Wanna shower with me?" she asked. _And my dumb ass was worrying..._

"Yeah, sure. Sure." He followed her back into the bathroom, watching her bend over the tub.

"C'mere. Wanna show you how it works." He smirked, biting his lip at the sight. That perfect ass with a beauty mark on one cheek. He could do so much with that. _Time to be a little risky..._

He came up behind her and smacked her ass.

"Pretty sure I know how this works, babe." To his relief she laughed, wiggling tauntingly.

"I'm sure you know your way around one of these. What I _meant_ was the shower."

"Oh yeah. Guess that's fine, too." She laughed again, twisting knobs here and there.

"It's real simple. Hot, cold, tub, shower."

"Got it." He didn't, wasn't paying attention at all, way too preoccupied with squeezing her ass.

"Kiba," she warned. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish." He chuckled darkly, wrapping his arms around her as she stood and gnawing the spot behind her ear.

"I _always_ finish."

She tugged him into the tub by his wrist and turned, the water flowing warm over their bodies as they kissed, smiling against each other. She ran her hands from his hair all the way down his chest, brushing her fingertips across a few of the scars.

"Tell me, Kiba. Where did you get all these sexy scars?" she asked, chewing his lower lip. A shiver raced through him even with the warm water on his back.

"Hm... well, these are surgical scars," he said, taking her hands and guiding her thumbs over them. "As it turns out, I like titties on anyone but me." She laughed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to each of them.

"Understandable, bras suck. The others?" She grabbed a bar of soap, then, running it over his chest. He swallowed.

"Oh, uh, the rest of them are mostly from animals. Lots of scratches, a few bite marks here and there." She nodded, tracing the scars left over from a dog bite on his arm. 

"Does everyone who works with animals have this many scars?" He laughed a little.

"No, no. I always wanted to work with the troubled ones. Problem children, so to speak. The biters and scratchers, the ones considered un-adoptable. Every scar from a problem child is a story." She nodded, running the soap down his arms

"Tell me the stories." He shut his eyes, drawing in a steadying breath, trying not to get excited at the fact that Ino's hands were all over his naked body...

"There's a lot. Pick one to start." 

She tilted her head to the side, considering it, then poked one on his side as she knelt to wash his legs. He swallowed again, looking up at the ceiling instead of down at her. _Too sexy, too sexy, too sexy..._

"That one's actually from crawling under a porch to grab some feral kittens. I got caught by a nail sticking out."

"Ouch."  
"It looks worse than it felt. The tetanus shot sucked, though." She giggled, tugging on his ankle to get him to lift his foot.

"I bet. You probably cost your parents a fortune in medical bills."  
"Just my mom," he corrected. "And y'know, it could've been worse. Antibiotics and stitches for pets and people are generally the same, so my mom and Hana could fix the minor stuff. They only took me to human doctors for shit like broken bones and shots." She nodded, rising again and moving to place the soap back down. Kiba snatched it from her instead with a grin, starting to wash her back. "Your turn. What's the story behind the tattoos?" She smiled, giving a contented hum.

"Well, my dad's a psychologist, but my mom's a florist. And as much as my mom and I don't get along, I loved her flower shop. I spent a lot of time there growing up. Flowers make me happy. I can't think of anything that would make me happier than being permanently covered in them." Kiba nodded.

"That makes sense." He traced some of the ones on her shoulders. "What are these purplish ones? Violets?" She laughed.

"No, no. Bush clovers." She smiled wistfully as Kiba ran soap down her arms and stomach. "I was raised to embody the meaning of a bush clover. 'A blunt, candid love that treasures bonds with friends'. I guess it worked, 'cause I'm not shy about telling people how much I like them, and I do cherish the friendships I've made. Do you know Sakura?" Kiba furrowed his brow.

"Pink hair, big forehead, cute face, small tits?" he guessed.

Ino laughed so hard she had to grab his shoulder to stay upright.

"Fuck, you really don't pull any punches, do you?" She nodded. "Yeah, that's her. You probably know her as Cherry Balm, right?"

"Yes! That's the name," he said, kneeling to wash her legs.

"Yeah, her. We've been friends since we were little kids."

"You fuck her?" he asked, teasingly. Ino smirked.

"I was her first," she said triumphantly. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. We got drunk in high school, put on Katy Perry, and the rest, as they say, was history." Kiba snickered.

"Popped Cherry's cherry." His brows knit together. "Wait a second. Katy Perry. Are you telling me she named herself after 'I Kissed a Girl'?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kiba shook his head, lifting her foot to wash it.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but it sounds like Sakura isn't over you."  
"Oh, no, it's not like that. I was actually the one who suggested the name." He raised a brow.

"Are _you_ not over _her_?" She snorted.

"Please, Kiba. It was one time when we were kids." She smirked as he came back up. "I'll always take a little bit of pride in being the one who made her realize she was a lesbian, though." Kiba grinned, taking her chin in his hand and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You're so pretty, you could make _anyone_ question their sexuality." She smiled, rewarding him with a much deeper kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, combing through her hair with his fingers. She pressed her body tightly to his, angled herself until she was forcing his back against the shower wall. He went more than willingly, her hands running soft down his body. He shivered. "Wanna take this back to the bedroom?" he asked as they parted, sucking lightly along her throat. She purred.

"How much time until work?"  
"Two hours or so."

"Perfect..."

She nibbled his lip as she turned off the water, leading him out with her fingertips beneath his chin. They held eye contact as they dried each other off, kissing at every opportunity. It was so easy to fall back into bed with her, so easy to straddle her hips and trace her tattoos with rough fingertips. Kiba always settled in easy, but with her there was no hesitation, no nervousness. Just the feeling of being alive, the closeness of another, learning her body and mind in tandem. He remembered the things she liked from the night before. He tugged her hair and drew his tongue along one pert nipple, making her breathe a sigh of relief as if she'd been waiting her whole life for his body to find hers.

"Kiba... I don't normally do this so early, but... I gotta know..." She lost the rest of her sentence in another sigh as the tip of his tongue circled her other nipple.

"What?" he exhaled, taking it into his mouth, making her arch just a little.

"Want me to pull out my gear?" He hummed a contemplative tone as he licked between her breasts, all the way up until he could suck along her collarbones. As if he didn't already know the answer.

"Depends. What kind?" She smiled, rolling her hips against his.

"Any kind you want."

She nudged his shoulder, and he leaned back so she could get out from under him, sauntering toward a sizable closet he hadn't even noticed the night before. She pulled it open, revealing a veritable pantry full of goodies. Costumes hung on the rail. The inside of the door held a series of hooks with chains, rope, and assorted weaponry (from a harmless-looking pink paddle to a literal sword and everything in between). Shoes lined the bottom of the closet, and at the top on a shelf were big plastic bins, opaque so he couldn't tell what was in them. _So I guess the dresser... holds her every day clothes... and the closet is for... all this...?_ She could have punched him in the chest and knocked less wind out of him. He was beyond surprised or shocked, he was _floored_. 

"Ino?" he called, and his own voice sounded very far away.'

"Hm?"  
"Can I say something... absolutely crazy?" he said, echoing her words from the night before. She smirked.

"I _love_ crazy," she replied, repeating his own words back to him.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Her smirk spread into a full-faced grin.

"Buy me breakfast on the way to work and you've got yourself a deal." He grinned.

"Consider it done." His stomach growled. "In fact... would you rather go out? Now that you're my girlfriend, we can do this whenever you want." She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a smile.

"Inuzuka Kiba, are you suggesting we go on our very first date?" He laid back with an air of cool swagger.

"Well, Yamanaka Ino, we seem to have started doing this whole relationship thing backwards to begin with, so..." He threw his hands up. "Why not commit to it, right?" She bobbed her head around, considering. "I mean, we already had amazing sex. Why not go for the first date? There's nowhere to go but down anyway." Finally she laughed.

"Trust me, dog-boy, you'd have to take me on a pretty terrible date for it to even make it on my top ten."

"Damn, Ino, top _ten_ worst dates? What a hoe."

"Oh shut it. I'm sure you've been on _plenty_ of dates yourself, and I'm sure at least a few of those were shitty."

Kiba swallowed, distracting himself with getting dressed.

"Anyway, I can drop you at home on our way to work if you want. I'm sure you have stuff you gotta do."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta check on my dog." Her eyes lit up.

"You have a dog?"

"Of course I do. I've had animals my whole life. It'd be weird _not_ having one." She squealed, hands bunched excitedly by her face.

"Kiba, please tell me you'll let me meet the dog. What's his name? Is he a good boy?"

"How'd you know he's a he?" Ino shrugged.

"Intuition?"

She dove into the bed, grasping his hands in hers.

"Please?" she begged. "Can I please meet your dog?" _God help me she loves dogs..._ His face formed a smile despite his every intention to stay calm, cool, and collected.

"Alright, alright. But try not to make too much noise, okay? My roommate works from home and he can be a bit... prickly." She snorted, trying to contain a laugh.

"Are you calling him a prick?"

"Perhaps."

She laughed, getting back up and going toward her dresser. He watched her pull on a cute yellow thong and clip a matching bra around her ribs. The color looked bold against the many purplish hues of her tattoos. It made Kiba want to trace them with his tongue until he had their shapes memorized. They disappeared beneath a black shirt and dark washed jeans far too quickly. She pulled on a simple red flannel shirt over it, rolling the cuffs up to her elbows. _So beautiful..._ She tossed a bag over her shoulder, gesturing with her chin toward the door. Kiba picked up his own bag and followed her out, pausing only to shove their shoes back on. Kiba turned to say goodbye to Akamaru on autopilot, then realized that wasn't right. He thankfully clamped his mouth shut before he made a total fool of himself. _Just goes to show how comfortable I am with her, at her place. Fuck, I'm falling hard..._

He picked a spot halfway between their houses, a simple old-school diner. He figured it was the safest option, given he didn't know anything about her dietary habits, no idea about potential allergies or restrictions, and had not even a clue about what she liked. She seemed happy with his choice, parking the car while he went in and got them a table. He swallowed down clots of nervousness that rose in his throat. _What if she doesn't actually like me as a person? What if once she picks around in my head a while she realizes I'm just another loser dude and dumps me?_ He shook his head, waving to her with a smile so she could find him. _No, she won't do that. There's something different about her. She wouldn't..._

He tried to shrug off his nerves when she sat down, smiling radiantly. She immediately picked up the menu.

"What are you getting?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Whatever I panic and tell the waitress." She laughed, setting the menu down to tie up her hair. He watched with slightly wider eyes than he should have. _I am quickly developing a thing for her hair that I've never had with anyone else. What is it about this woman? I think I'm seriously in love, it's been less than twenty-four hours..._

"I always try to get something different, but I've never been here before," she was saying. "It's so hard to make a decision..." He nodded, and she tapped her nail against her lip, and a silence was starting to settle between them and he wasn't entirely sure it was comfortable. He swallowed, resisting the urge to tug at the collar of his shirt, hoping he didn't look as red as he felt.

"So, Ino. You like dogs, huh?" She smiled.

"I love dogs. I had one growing up."

"Yeah? What kind?" She blushed.

"You're gonna laugh. It's so typical."

"I won't laugh. Tell me." She bit her lip a little, glancing at him from under her lashes, and he felt his heart stutter.

"A poodle." She squealed behind her hands. "See? It's so typical. A rich little blonde girl walking around the neighborhood with a pure-bred fuckin' _poodle_." She sighed. "Ah, but I loved that dog. Her name was Chika."

He brightened a little.

"Seriously? I had a dog named Chica, too!"  
"Really?! Oh, how'd you spell it? Japanese Chika or Spanish Chica?"

"Spanish Chica." He tilted his head to the side. "Do you speak Spanish?" She grinned.

"Sí, yo hablo español, también." His eyes widened.

"That's a Mexican accent. You didn't learn it in school?" She shook her head.

"I spent a summer in Mexico once."

"So English, Japanese, Spanish-"  
"And just a teensy bit of French," she finished, easily picking up where he left off. He stared at her with the same kind of wonder a child stares at the stars.

"Incredible," he breathed. She shrugged.

"Well, everyone here speaks English and Japanese, that's a given. But you, you speak Spanish, too. Where'd you learn that?"

"My mom's Mexican." Her brows raised.

"Like, from Mexico Mexican, or her family is from there?"

"No, no, she's from there. I'm first-gen."  
"No kidding!"

"No!"  
"And your dad?"

He swallowed again.

"Oh, uh... he was Japanese, I think." Her eyes widened a fraction, then immediately softened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject-"

"No, it's fine, it's fine. I mean, I never knew the guy. Not much to get upset over, y'know?"

She looked ready to say something, but the waitress appeared then, and they evidently both decided to drop it in favor of getting their food.

"Coffee for me," Ino requested.

"Me, too." The waitress nodded, snapping her gum. The sound made a muscle in Kiba's forehead twitch, but he didn't say anything.

"Would you like to order your food now, too, or do you need more time?" 

"I'm good. Kiba?" He nodded, gesturing for Ino to go first. "Mexicana omelette, please. With hashbrowns." He smirked at her.

"Now you're just trying to impress me."

"Am not!" she cried, faux-affronted. Kiba snickered.

"I'll take a waffle sampler, please." The waitress nodded.

"Wanna split some fries?" Ino asked. _And she likes to eat!_

"Sure!"

"How do you want your eggs?" the waitress asked.

"Overeasy."

"Toast?"

"Rye."

The waitress scribbled everything down.

"Anything else?" she asked, sounding so disinterested, Kiba wondered if she would write down more if they asked for it.

"I'm good. You good?"

"I'm good."  
"Alright. I'll be back with your coffee."

For a few moments, they were left in silence again, this one far less agonizing than the first.

"So... a poodle?"

Kiba managed to keep Ino engaged through the whole meal. He had no idea how, he didn't think he was nearly smart or funny enough to keep her entertained, but she laughed and gave thoughtful responses, and it made him feel... good. He didn't dread getting back in the car with her and heading back to his place. Even as they stood in the elevator going up to his apartment, he only felt a little buzz of adrenaline. He swallowed one last bundle of nerves as he unlocked the door. 

Akamaru flew at Kiba so hard he nearly knocked him down. 

"Hey, boy!" he laughed, twisting his face side to side in an unsuccessful attempt to avoid getting his face licked. He carried Akamaru through the apartment, Ino following close behind, torn between laughing at the boy-and-his-dog moment in front of her and examining the unfamiliar apartment around them.

"Not bad, Inuzuka," she pronounced. "I didn't expect such a classy place." Kiba laughed.

"It's all thanks to Shino. He's the one who decorated." She nodded, observing a case of dead butterflies hung on the living room wall. Kiba set Akamaru back down on the ground, grabbing a box of treats from the cabinet. "C'mere, Ino. Let's see if we can bribe him into liking you."

"What's his name?" 

"Akamaru." She raised a confused brow as she crouched down. "On account of the red eyes."

"Oh, he's albino!" she cried. "That makes sense." She held out her hand, clicking her tongue a few times. "Here, boy. C'mere, Akamaru," she said in a soft, high voice. He approached cautiously, sniffing her hand. Kiba watched in pure fascination. _He always needs to be bribed into liking new people. No way will he like her on the first shot..._ He came even closer, tentatively licking her hand. She giggled, rubbing behind his ears. His mouth dropped open in happy pants. "Good boy, Akamaru," she praised, following him as he flopped on the floor for belly rubs. "Such a good boy. You don't need bribes, no sir." Kiba placed the treats back in the cabinet, leaning against the kitchen counter. She didn't hesitate to get down on the floor with him, rubbing his belly and pressing kisses to the top of his head, even laughing as he licked her face. _I'm gonna marry her._

It wasn't remotely a joke. The thought was sudden and serious and the realization made his knees weak. _She's perfect. She's the one. I'm gonna marry her._ She looked up at him with glittering eyes and a smile that could melt the coldest heart. His body moved without his conscious thought, kneeling beside her and cupping her cheeks in his palms. She didn't withdraw or question him. When he leaned in, she leaned in, too. They shared a kiss that made fireworks flare behind his eyes, and he wondered if she could feel it, too. 

"You better not fuck in my kitchen."

Kiba jumped, and Ino blushed a deep red as she stood.

"Shino! That's so rude!"  
"So is bringing a guest unannounced."  
"I live here, too, asshole!"

Shino ignored him, holding out a hand for Ino to shake.

"Aburame Shino. I assume you're the bartender?" She nodded.

"Yamanaka Ino. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." He turned back to Kiba. "Pick Akamaru up if you're planning to be away again. I have to go into the office tomorrow." Kiba glanced at Ino.

"Up to you." She shrugged.

"We'll play it by ear. I wouldn't mind having a furry friend in my house again." _I'm so in love. Fuck, fuck, fuck-_

Shino poured himself a cup of cold-brew from the fridge.

"Have fun. I have to go back to work."

"See ya, Shino."  
"Mm-hm."

Ino played with Akamaru while Kiba replaced his water, washed out his food dish, and refilled it with a mix of wet food and kibbles for dinner. Ino waited in his apartment while he took Akamaru on the quickest walk he could, and when he returned she had wandered into his bedroom, looking at the photographs on one wall.

"Did you take all these?" she asked.

"Yeah."  
"You're a great photographer." He shrugged.

"It's just a hobby." She nodded, though he had the feeling she wasn't really listening, still examining the photos closely. "Anyway, uh... we gotta head to work." She nodded again, parting from the pictures slowly, as if she had to peel herself out of some magnetic pull. _I wonder what she's thinking._ They got into the elevator and took it back down to the ground floor. She wasn't staring so much at the doors as _through_ them. _She has such an intense gaze when she's thinking hard like that..._

She was still like that when they got in the car.

"Hey," he called. She blinked.

"Hm?"  
"You good?" She smiled disarmingly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about stuff."  
"What kinda stuff?" She shrugged, pulling out of her parallel park with only a moment's difficulty. "Oh, come on. It's okay if it's crazy, I love crazy, remember?" She chuckled, rolling down her window and resting her arm on it. The breeze whipped her ponytail around.

"I was thinking how I wouldn't mind you taking some pictures of me." He licked his lips.

"What kinda pictures?" She smirked, quirking a brow.

"Take a guess."

He swallowed.

"Well, I... I'd love to." She smiled.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

_

They worked their shifts on separate floors, and Kiba's shift ended before hers, so they agreed not to meet that night. Instead, they set up a date for their next day off. Kiba couldn't wait for Tuesday to come around. He couldn't think of anything but her. _Everything_ reminded him of her. His thoughts always eventually ended up on her. He even _dreamt_ of her. _She's driving me insane on purpose. That's why she decided to wait so long to see me again. She wants me to be all riled up by the time I see her. And it's definitely working..._

He woke up at an ungodly hour. Ino was an early riser, he came to discover based on her good morning texts- which, for the record, never said "good morning". With Ino, it was always straight into another conversation, often of the batshit crazy variety. For instance, today's eight o'clock message:

_YI: You know what really pisses me off? Shaving commercials._

He smiled and gave an amused snort, typing out a reply in bed.

_IK: Lol why?_

He yawned, tugging his legs out from under Akamaru. He set his phone to vibrate so he wouldn't disturb Shino, who was probably already up and working, and he felt it buzz a few times in his hand. Ino was _not_ afraid of double-texting.

_YI: They're stupid as hell!_

_YI: Like, men's commercials you see them with a dark ass 5 oclock shadow and the razor actually WORKS_

_YI: Women's commercials? The bitch is already hairless! What the fuck is the point of that!_

He almost spat out the glass of water he'd poured himself, laughing.

_IK: You're right. I never noticed that before._

_YI: It's bullshit! I'm buying men's razors from now on. Fuck that._

He gave Akamaru breakfast and made himself a sandwich, leaning against the counter to watch Akamaru wolf it down as if he were starving. 

"I dunno why you gotta eat like that, bud," he muttered around a mouthful of bread and turkey. "You've never gone hungry a day in your life." Akamaru paused to hack, then continued merrily as if it hadn't happened at all. Kiba shook his head. "I'm gonna get you one of those bowls that makes you eat slower. You're gonna make yourself sick." Akamaru did not, in fact, answer, but the way he sat back and licked his chops in front of his empty bowl felt a little bit like a challenge. Kiba chuckled, shaking his head. "You're still a good boy," he assured, scratching behind his ears. Akamaru yipped happily, trotting after him as he wandered back into the bedroom. He changed and packed an overnight bag, as well as a tote bag full of Akamaru's stuff. "Alright, buddy. Wanna go for a ride?" Akamaru's eyes went wide, and he spun in a circle barking happily before rocketing to the front door. Kiba laughed, following him. He danced around beneath his leash, more than tall enough to grab it off the hook but knowing better than to do it. Kiba unhooked it and snapped it onto his collar. "Okay, buddy, let's go!"

Akamaru was a good boy, always had been. He sat in the passenger's seat next to Kiba, sniffing out the window. Kiba was always a little bit afraid he'd jump out if he kept the window all the way open, so he only cracked it enough that he could stick his nose out. Kiba caught people smiling and waving at Akamaru out of the corner of his eye as they passed in the lane beside them, and that made him smile even wider the whole way to Ino's.

He parked on the street outside her house, taking Akamaru for a brief walk before heading up to her front door. He swallowed, suddenly nervous, but that was stupid, he'd been there before. _But not with Akamaru,_ he thought, glancing down at the dog as he knocked on the door. He was just sitting on the concrete stoop, waiting politely to be allowed inside. _If Akamaru doesn't like it here, I'll be in deep shit. He can be picky..._

The door opened. Ino looked radiant as ever, hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail save for a bold chunk that nearly covered one eye. _Like an even sexier Jessica Rabbit..._ She brightened as she spotted Akamaru at his side, forgoing a greeting for Kiba in order to greet Akamaru.

"Hello, my precious boy!" she cooed, stepping aside to let him in. Kiba released his leash and he trotted inside, sniffing everything he could reach. "Such a fearless lil guy."

"Little?!" Kiba squawked, accepting Ino's peck on the lips as he entered. "Ino, he's a Great Pyrenees. That's over a hundred pounds of dog."

"All dogs are little to me," she said, ringing her arms around his neck. He shook his head with a smirk as he wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"Let me guess: you also call all dogs 'puppies', don't you." She giggled.

"So what if I do?" He laughed into another kiss, this one a bit deeper.

"Do what you want. You're wrong, but whatever." She snorted, shutting him up with a third kiss. "I should make sure he's not destroying your pillows."

"Ah, he's a ripper?" she asked, following him toward the living room.

He paused, eyebrows raised. Akamaru was already on the couch, not destroying anything but instead making himself a nest out of the assorted throw pillows.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," he apologized. "Akamaru, sir! Get d-"

"Hey, hey, it's fine," she soothed. "He probably sheds less than I do. And look how happy he is!" Akamaru gave them a puppy-dog stare as if to prove her point. Kiba narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _He's never this well-behaved in new places. What gives? Is she magic? She's gotta be magic. He liked her without a bribe, isn't tearing up her shit..._ She nudged Kiba's shoulder. "C'mon, let's get him settled so _we_ can get settled." She walked away with a mischievous glint in her eye, and Kiba's eyes nearly boggled out of his head as she turned. He thought she was wearing a regular purple top, but the back was entirely open, revealing her tattoos and the fact that she was _not_ wearing a bra. _How is she so outrageously hot...?_ "You can place his bowls down in the kitchen, if you want. That corner's probably good." He nodded, placing them on autopilot, his attention firmly on Ino. Her capris were cute. White was a dangerous choice depending on the day, but they hugged her curves just right. _And she's wearing a belt,_ he noticed. _She did promise me something special with that..._ He licked his lips, almost dumping his whole water bottle out into the water dish in the moment he stopped paying attention. "Are you hungry, Kiba? Thirsty?" He chuckled, stalking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I guess you could say I'm thirsty," he purred in her ear, taking the lobe- and all its hoops- into his mouth. She shivered against him. "Maybe a little hungry, too," he added, reaching down and undoing her belt with one hand.

"Very talented fingers you got there."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"Then show me."

They fell into bed together, tossing their clothes across the room.

"No harness this time," she noted, voice buzzing along his skin as she mouthed his throat. Nerves coiled in his stomach, but he decided to say the words anyway.

"Mm, though I'd let you wear it this time." His palms slid up her sides, cupping her breasts and grazing his thumbs over her nipples. She shuddered.

"Oh, hell yeah..." He bit her lower lip as he slid her belt from her pants. 

"I believe you promised me some of this?" She smiled, chewing his lip in return as she took it from his hands. 

"Gimme a safeword and I'll make it happen, baby."

"La juda is my go-to." She choked on a giggle she tried to suppress. "What? Nothing makes me stop in my tracks faster than mentioning the cops."

"No, sorry, just struck me funny. La juda it is." She nipped along his jaw, drawing a little noise as he held back a whimper. "Would it be easier for you to do this is Spanish?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Might be kinda sexy, though. Never had a partner that spoke my native language before."

She tsked, shaking her head and switching over to Spanish for him.

"Pobrecito Kiba." He shivered. Those words should _not_ have sounded as good as they did.

"Your accent's incredible, baby," also in Spanish. She smiled.

"Tell me what you want."

"Give it to me rough and dirty." Her eyes fell to half-mast, hazy with lust.

"Consider it done."

She ripped off his pants and kissed her way up the inside of his leg as she wriggled out of her own.

"Get yourself warmed up for me," she directed, tossing him a bottle of lube from the nightstand. _Guess I get to choose the hole..._ Kiba coated his fingers, watching Ino's hips sway as she ambled to the closet, pulling it open and searching for her harness and dildo. Her hair shone nearly silver in the sunlight filtering through her curtains and the spaces between her blinds. He groaned as he slid two fingers in his ass, picturing how she'd look on top of him and imagining how good it would feel to receive. _It's been ages since I last had a partner who'd do this. I always prefer to bottom in scenes..._

The bed dipped. Ino took the lube from Kiba's free hand as she rolled a condom over her cock. He whimpered at the sight of her. She wore the simple black harness like a queen wore a crown, somehow ostentatious even in its simplicity, the silicone cock standing proud between her legs. _God, she's so fucking hot... _

"Dirty talk?" she asked, lubing her cock with languid strokes that made him shiver in anticipation. He nodded, heat prickling in his cheeks. She grinned. "You want me to tell you what a naughty boy you are?" He nodded again. She laughed, leaning down and pinching his ankle between her teeth, sliding them up his calf. Another needy whimper escaped him, trembling with anticipation. A third finger now, pumping them in and out of his ass. "Look at you, fucking yourself on your fingers. I oughta just let you do it yourself." 

"No way." _Hope she doesn't mind that I talk back. I always do, even when I'm not supposed to..._ She laughed again, sucking a hard bruise to his inner thigh.

"You want me to smack you around that bad?" His breathing was starting to come a bit too harshly; he slowed the motions of his own fingers, consciously focusing on lasting longer. "There's no need to hold back, Kiba. We have all day for me to fuck you." He sped back up with a third whimper, this one the neediest of all. "That's right, Kiba. Fuck yourself like the dirty little slut you are." His cheeks stung with arousal and embarrassment mixed into one. "Don't be embarrassed," she cooed, as if she could read his thoughts. "I like my boys a little dirty." He smirked into a moan as her nails left red trails all the way up his legs. "I bet you like it _really_ rough, don't you?" He nodded. "You're allowed to make noise, Kiba. Talk to me." He shuddered.

"Sorry... last one... didn't like backtalk..." She pursed her lips.

"I don't mind. Just means I'll have to punish you a little harder."

His free hand dropped between his legs, rubbing his clit.

"Fuck, Ino..."

"Mm, look at you. So excited already, and we've barely begun. Are you looking forward to feeling my belt that much?"

" _Yes_ ," he hissed, head tipping back and eyes slipping shut as his pleasure rose. He felt her leaning over him, felt her lips graze his throat.

"I wonder how much of a beating you'll take for me. Do you want me to go easy on you?"

"Fuck no!"

"Then tell me, Kiba. How hard?" His breath was going erratic again, his pulse leaping into his throat as she started sucking along it. "Just enough to leave red marks? Welts? Bruises?"

"Hard as you can," he huffed, teetering on the edge.

"Ah. So you want me to draw blood?"

Ecstasy shattered the answer that rose in his mouth, leaving him quaking. Sated, yet still so hungry for more.

"Fuck, Kiba..." Ino whispered, nibbling at his ears. "You come so good for me. You must have a very _vivid_ imagination to do all that without me even bringing out the toys." He shivered, prying his hands away from himself. _If I wanted to masturbate all day, I would have just stayed home..._ "I can't wait to see the... _creative_ things you come up with," she continued as she wiped his hands with tissues. He grinned, still drunk on his orgasm.

"I have no dearth of good ideas. Today, though, all I want is you and your belt." She smirked, lip catching between her teeth for just a moment. 

"Then let's get to it."

He turned onto his hands and knees.

"Sit up," she instructed. He did, hands jittery as they rested on his thighs. She picked the belt up off the bed, kneeling behind him. She snapped it, and the noise made him jump, his blood running hot in his veins. "Scared or excited?" she asked. It took him a moment to form words even in his mother tongue.

"Excited," he pronounced, and he meant it. There was not a shred of fear, not even a vague uncertainty. He trusted her to hurt him the way he wanted her to. _She seems experienced. Maybe I've finally met someone who can handle me-_ The belt snapped against his back, loud and sharp. He gasped, the pain becoming pleasure as it spread across his nerves. "Again," he breathed. 

"Demanding boy," she chided, giving him another lash.

" _Ah_ , yes Ino!"

"You want harder, Kiba?"

"Stop teasing!" he barked. She rewarded his bad behavior with a hard lash across his lower back, making him yelp more in surprise than pain.

"Then I'll go harder. Harder with each lash. Until you beg me to stop."

"We'll be at this a while then," he purred, far too brazen for the situation.

"I have time."

The next hit had his nails digging into his own legs, twitching with the desire to touch himself again. _Not yet... wanna wait for Ino..._ She delivered another, this one hard enough that he had to work to maintain his balance. 

" _Ino_..." he moaned.

"You say my name so sweet for such a naughty boy. Do it again." The next one stung in a way he knew would last, the heat of welts bubbling on the surface of his skin, and Ino's name left his mouth again. The next one landed straight across the middle of his back, making him arch with another uttering of her name. _That's gonna bruise..._ The thought made his groin ache, already desperate for another release. Another, and another, each followed by a broken version of Ino's name, his new favorite word. The next landed low, slapping against part of his ass, and he moaned wordlessly, loud and raunchy. "No wonder you got on your hands and knees earlier. You wanted me to smack your ass, too, didn't you?" 

"Y-yes," he panted, sweat dribbling down his temple.

"My apologies. I won't neglect it any longer."

She pressed one hand between his shoulder blades, and he dropped forward, suddenly very impatient as his injured skin memorized the shape of her hand and the way it burned on his new marks. His heart flip-flopped in his chest, breath ragged. _I wanna come again...!_

"Are you ready, Kiba?"

"Yes, please, Ino!"

"So well-mannered. I suppose you to deserve it."

His moan was laden with relief as the belt snapped across his ass.

"Such a beautiful ass," she praised. "It'll look so pretty in red." She punctuated that with another smack. He moaned, locking his arms to keep steady. "Don't forget to make noise," she reminded. "I wanna hear everything that comes out of that little whore mouth." 

"Yes, I- _oh_!" He rocked into this one, making it hurt even sweeter. "F-fuck, more, please-!" And she delivered, one after another, until his asscheeks throbbed and his legs were damp with sweat and slick. A misplaced smack struck along his thigh, making him jump.

"Sorry-"

"No, more!" he argued, quashing her apology. She chuckled darkly, seductively, making the hairs on his arms stand on end. 

"You truly are a glutton for punishment."

Her belt left long bruises up and down his thighs, making him shudder and moan. Sweat dripped off him and onto the sheets, his whole body screaming for him to take care of himself. _No, want Ino, want her to fuck me-_

"You were very excited about me drawing blood, but I'm afraid this won't quite do the trick. And I'm feeling _very_ impatient. So I think I'll just fuck you instead." He hoped his moan read clearly as an affirmative; her hands on his hips said it had. "I won't do it if you don't ask for it," she purred, licking along the edge of a bruise. A high-pitched whine sounded from somewhere in his chest, a noise he didn't think he was still capable of making but she had somehow coaxed out on only their second encounter. _This woman is so incredible-_

"Please, Ino. Fuck me."

Her cock slid easily inside him, still prepped from his fingers before. 

"Rough and dirty?"

" _Yes_."

"Okay, then."

She pulled nearly all the way out, until he felt his rim squeezing the tip, then slammed back in. His moan came deep, fingers digging into the bedspread. A cord of pleasure stretched inside him from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Ino's every movement pulled it, bringing it closer to the breaking point.

"Fuck, _oh_ , ha-!"

"That's right, Kiba. Make those sexy noises for me." Her nails bit sharp into his sides, and his ass slapped against her thighs, the sting blooming over and over again. The sounds he made were downright pornographic, but he couldn't help himself. _I feel like... I've been waiting forever for her..._ Her palms slid up to his shoulders. He followed their light pressure down, folding his arms beneath his head, and now she could pound even deeper into him, nails like claws down his back. He keened.

"Ino, Ino- _please_ -!" And he didn't know what he was begging for, all he knew was he wanted _more_. Her hands were everywhere, one roaming his back while the other swept around his leg, teasing his clit. "Ah-ha, _AH_!"

The cord snapped.

Pleasure crashed hot and intense through his whole body, a scream ripping free from his throat without his conscious intent. Ino fucked him through it. Her pace slowed to barely a stutter, her cock pulling out with a wet squelch that had Kiba's face blazing an even deeper red than before. He raised himself up as Ino's harness came undone, shaky but determined. _Your turn, Ino..._

She was naked now, sweat plastering her hair to her forehead, pale face pinkened with exertion and desire. She was the strong arms that made the belt hit his body with enough force to bruise and the delicate fold of her legs beneath herself. She was the ponytail somehow still neatly in place and the sloppy grin she shot him, lopsided but still perfect. He had no choice. He grabbed her and held her tight, kissing her breathless, raking his hands through her hair and down her back.

"Ino." And yeah, her name was _definitely_ his new favorite word, for sure. She smiled, pressing her forehead to his, and it felt so intimate he found himself choking down emotion. "Can I take your picture?" She smiled wider, lips connecting for just a moment longer.

"I'd like that."

His legs wobbled a little as he got off the bed, digging his camera out of the bag. 

"Stay as you are," he directed softly, turning it on. She smiled.

"Alright." He snapped the picture without warning, making her blink. "You like candids?"

"I prefer them." He glanced up from the tiny image on his screen just long enough to send her a toothy grin. "But feel free to strike any pose you want." She swiveled and sank onto her side, and he crouched to capture her at a good angle, her hair all falling to one side like a blonde tidal wave and her smile nearly feral.

"I've got quite a lot of poses for you." She reached out a hand to smooth a spot on the covers for him. He snapped a picture of her invitation before he accepted it. She giggled, and it was so genuine that he had no choice but to zoom in a little and catch that, too. 

"What's so funny, Ino?" he asked teasingly.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes! You look so serious. It's funny." He rolled his eyes, and he caught the beautiful slope of her neck as she tipped her head back and laughed. His heart thrummed a song in his chest that was already starting to grow familiar. _I'm in so deep. I'm so in love, god help me..._ "If I wanted to use some of these pictures on my sites, would you let me?" she asked. He was too busy photographing the curve of her hip while she laid on her side with her legs slightly crossed to notice her face. He hadn't considered that possibility, but found his crotch throbbing in response.

"Sure."

He stood up on the bed, testing his balance, and she rolled onto her back in the middle of the mattress.

"Aerial shots?" He nodded. She smiled up at him, scooting over so he could plant one foot on her other side. "Y'know, Kiba..." He got a picture that framed her tattoos, only realizing after he'd taken it that her breasts were the focal point of the shot.

"Mm-hm?"

"It really turns me on to have pictures taken like this." She posed for him, one arm covering her nipples, the other splayed near her head, staring sidelong at the camera and slowly turning her head toward him so he could get a few different angles of her face. Her lips parted to reveal her tongue and its piercing. _God some of these are gonna be so sexy..._

"Tell me more about that," he prompted, catching her next pose; both arms splayed just above her head now, giving the camera a mesmerizing view of her eyes that had him swallowing hard to maintain his composure.

"I like having your undivided attention," she answered, all honesty. Her right hand started to traverse down the length of her body. He captured its descent in phases, feeling his face heat up. "I like seeing you serious and focused, staving off how turned on you are, too." _She reads me like a book..._ He got a shot of her face just as she started to touch herself. _Fuck... so hot..._ "I like knowing that... other people are gonna see the pictures... and wish they could have the time we're having now."

He stepped away from her and sat on the bed, wriggling to lay on his side with his back up against the headboard and pillows. He caught her back as it arched a bit off the bed, her thigh hiding her hand as she touched herself, the peaked flesh of her breast.

"I know it's terrible, but... the thought of their jealousy at what we're doing now..." She sighed, and the sound made him shiver. "It brings me right to the edge..." 

"That's fucked up," he agreed, getting off the bed to crouch down and snap a few of her touching herself. Her toes curled. "But I love it."

He knelt on the bed, and she abandoned her task to let him between her legs. Their clits brushed, and she shuddered. He reached down and rubbed them together, making them both breathe out a moan. 

"Keep taking pictures, Kiba," she requested, high and breathy. He picked the camera back up. He took multiples, just in case they were blurry (and they surely were, being done one-handed and in the midst of a sexual act), but tried his best. Kiba always gave one-hundred-and-ten percent. He caught the flash of her teeth as they bit her lower lip, the way her hands curled near her ears as they rested on the bed, the moment she pulled her leg up to wrap around him and her knee entered the frame. He was forced to operate the camera differently as her other leg wrapped around him, too, making him lean forward. She was getting close, her eyes drifting open and shut, face red, breaths coming in hot puffs. He placed the camera on the bed to his left, turned it to face them, and started taking random pictures, hoping he'd catch something good. Beautiful, sexy, meaningful, artistic. _Something_. He hoped he caught himself leaning forward to suck bruises to her throat and collarbones as two of his fingers slipped inside her. He was amazed yet again at the way the marks he made mixed so well with her ink. "Kiba," she whined, urgent.

"That's it, beautiful. Come for me," he replied, pressing a kiss to her temple, picking up strands of her hair and kissing those, kissing her cheek and nibbling her ear. 

"K-Ki... b-ba.... _ah_!"

Her body quaked with her release, her head tilted back and eyes closed. Kiba snapped as many pictures as he could, working her through her orgasm, no longer even really paying attention to his own body. It was all about her. It was only once she stopped shaking that he left the camera, moved away and brought himself- quickly- to a second completion. He crawled toward her and laid on his side, pressed as close to her as he could get. She turned to meet him, a mirror-image, noses nearly touching. 

"Good?" he asked. She giggled.

"Very good. You're a real professional." He smirked, pecking her on the lips.

"I do my best." She met her for another, deeper kiss.

"You do incredible."

He couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, yo hablo español, también- Yes, I speak Spanish, too.  
> La juda- lit. "the law"; slang term for the cops/law enforcement officers


End file.
